The Beautiful Alien Visitor
by LegendaryWriterS
Summary: Naruto found a beautiful alien girl unconscious in a space-pod half a mile away from his home, the girl has a huge secret & she was send to Earth to complete a mission. Earth is in a grave danger. Naruto suddenly became a part of a great plan to save the world from the aliens who want to take over the earth… Rated 'M' for lemons & harem of Naruto-Oc-Saku-Tema-Ten-Hina-Ino-Mei-Anko.
1. Found The Beautiful Alien Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. I don't own anything of this story because I didn't write it. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **The Beautiful Alien Visitor**

Chapter 1

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

I sat down at my table, alone in my cabin in the hills of Arizona. Sipping my chicken soup, the night was cold, Golden Valley had a very empty, cold feel to it. The nights were filled with shining stars, and you could easily see the Milky Way from my home.

I always believed that there were more than just us…aliens I mean, out there, living among the stars. I just never expected them to come pay me a surprise visit…or rather, just her. It was on a chilly fall night in my house, that I heard a faint noise, coming from somewhere above. I dropped my spoon, looking around, trying to find out where the noise was coming from. It could have easily been my air conditioning system, that thing was always making noise. But tonight it was only making a slow, and low humming that kept the dead of silence out. No, this sound was a bit louder, and it kept getting louder.

I decided to take a look outside, donning my thick windbreaker coat I opened the door and peeked my head out, the wind making a chill on my rough face. Still no source of this sound, I stepped out further, looking around. Was it a wayward teenager running through the night in a 4x4? A low flying airplane? Or perhaps an experimental jet fighter fresh out of Area 51…? None of these things seemed to make sense, the noise became clear that it was something from the sky, I looked up, and nearly jumped back as a comet flew through the sky, streaking past my house almost 50 feet above and landing about half a mile away from my home. I was on the ground now, the object had made an obvious explosion, but I expected the end of all life…or something. Instead, an ominous silence filled the air, like all deserts, the dead of silence was very common, but this was a little different. A bit more nerve wracking, and mind bending…it was only until my A/C kicked on again that I was brought back to reality.

I jumped to my feet, my human instincts kicking in, I dashed inside of my cabin for a flashlight and my truck keys, running out the front door and throwing open the door of my 94' Dodge Ram. I fumbled with the keys, shoving them into the slot and twisting with force, the massive V8 roared to life and I gunned the accelerator, taking off into the night. Even with the high beams on, the darkness consumed the light, making it hard for me to see where I was going.

I reached the point of impact, my heart racing, expecting an explosion, I was surprised the military hadn't raced in and dragged me away. Carefully holding the metal flashlight in my hand, I held it up like a cop would, clicking it on, the dust from my truck slowly blowing away. In my rush I forgot that I could have just pointed the headlights at the area, lighting my way, I probably should have done this, because my flashlight was just about dead…

I stumbled over to the crater that had been created, inside was…a pod, a small metal pod, small enough to fit in the massive bed of my pickup, but far too large for me to move on my own. I slowly approached it, expecting to be burnt by extreme heat. I may have lived out in the middle of frickin nowhere, but I knew that when something comes from space down to Earth, that something was gonna be HOT! Unbeknownst to me, I found out that the contents of this pod would turn out to be hot as well…just…not in the context of heat.

The pod was silent, no movement, whatever was inside, alive or dead, was obviously not in a hurry to get out. I got close enough to look inside of the small port hole that showed…little more than fog. I took the initiative, and grabbed what looked like a handle, and tugged. Nothing…I tugged again, this time using more force. The door creaked, but wouldn't move. I dropped my flashlight and put both hands on the handle, putting my foot against the pod and jerking back with all my might, the door flew open and I almost yelled, falling on my behind on the disturbed ground. Fog slowly emanated from the pod, again I was awe struck, half expecting a face hugger from Alien to jump out at me and impregnate me with some sort of parasite.

My fears were put to rest after five minutes of sitting there with an idiotic look on my face, as I slowly got to my feet, I took my flashlight and peered inside the pod. What I saw next, nearly made me black out. A thin, well built, clearly alien, girl laid curled up in the pod, completely unclothed. Her skin was a light blue, on her back was a thick black stripe that ran from the back of her head to her tail, continuing down only to be interrupted by thin white stripes that ran along its length. On her front was clearly a thick white stripe, going from the top of her neck clear down to between her shapely legs. She almost looked completely human, she had fairly large, at least C cup breasts, perfectly round, with large black nipples on the end of them, her hands were tucked between her legs, covering most of her mound, I shifted my view, and sure enough, I saw two lips of a vagina, curled up inside of her. Her slit was clearly in view, my eyes wandered to her rounded buttocks, a small anus clearly in view, soon interrupted by her long striped tail. Her head was almost flat on the front, she had a small nose, but her eyes were like closed slits, I expected cat's eyes or something… Her head was angled backward to a point, I was guessing she was built for speed, as her legs were very well built, and her body seemed very aerodynamic.

I waved the light in her face, trying to wake her up, she didn't move, I leant forward, putting my thumb gently on her eyelid and peeling it slowly up, shining the light in her eyes. She had shiny silver pupil-less eyes. They didn't move or stir, nor did the rest of her body. She must've been knocked out on the impact. Being me, I was a very kind and hospitable person, but…this alien, was on a different level. Not only that, but the feds could easily take interest in me, and her. But…she was clearly in need, and I couldn't just leave her lying there in the cold. I looked back at her, her blue skin beginning to form goose bumps, if I didn't know any better I would say she was just a human in a costume!

Ignoring my own objections to taking in an extra-terrestrial, I slowly cradled my arms around the alien girl, pulling her slowly out of the pod, she didn't move or stir. She was light, and as I carried her to the warmth of my pickup, I couldn't help but glance down at her little white slit, which had only a touch of hair above it. Her hands hung at her sides as I carried her, she was beautiful… breathtaking, but, it was not in my nature to take advantage of a woman, let alone an alien woman…

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.

 **Note :** it is a short story and it will open a huge premises to create a fantastic story from where I will finish it.

It is a challenge, you can view it as a story for now because i will post more chapters and if any one of you want to write this story from where I will finish then feel free to contact me. It's going to be an awesome story that's for sure and please leave a review to tell me if you find anything needs improvement or just tell if you like it or not.

I will post the full details of this challenge at the last chapter and the role of the other girls... Till then read and enjoy and don't forget to follow/favorite because many chapters are coming next.


	2. Rescue The Beautiful Alien Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. I don't own anything of this story because I didn't write it. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **The Beautiful Alien Visitor**

Chapter 2

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

Slowly loading her into the large seat of my truck, I scooted her down, laying her head on the passenger door, turning the heat up, finally closing my door and shaking the cold out of my system. I didn't realize my hands were numb until I slowly flexed my fingers, grabbing hold of the shifter just past the steering wheel and pulling it down to Reverse, I backed the truck out of the rut I got it in, then shifted back into Drive and headed back to the cabin. I tried to make the ride as smooth as possible, which wasn't easy since those trucks in the 90's had really rough rides to support lots of weight.

Finally arriving at the cabin, honestly trying to keep my eyes on the road and off of this alien knockout, I crawled out of my side, circling around and pulling her out slowly. Cradling her in my arms, I wedged open the door, sliding in sideways, hefting her over to the couch, and gently setting her down. I wasted no time in warming her up, I turned the A/C off and retrieved a large blanket, and covered her up to her shoulders, her nipples were hard from the cold, understandably, but I still couldn't help but take one last look at her stunning body before covering her up and tucking her in. I sat down in the chair across from her, turning the TV off and setting myself deep in thought.

For what seemed like hours I sat there…watching her chest rise and fall as she slept, I kept my thoughts of her beauty aside and focused on what might happen to me if someone else found her…I could be in such deep shit. Shit so deep I may never be able to return to my cabin.

My thoughts were interrupted by a groan, my heart skipped a beat, my breathing stopped, even the house's heater stopped. I waited…one minute…two…another groan. I looked around frantically, realizing the groan came from the girl. I didn't move, so as not to surprise her, her shiny white eyes revealed themselves, that's when she panicked. She threw her arms up, looking around and spotting me, huddling in the corner of the couch, I held my hands up.

"Please, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you." I spoke softly.

She still sat there, clearly frightened, but she seemed to understand me, hell she even knew English… "Who…who are you?" she stuttered.

I didn't dare move, "I found you in the desert, your…pod crashed just a half-mile away from here, I found you, unconscious."

That obviously didn't answer her question, but she nodded anyway. I slowly stood up, she twitched, but didn't run, slowly taking small steps toward her with my hands up, I got within arm's length of her, "My name is Naruto…" I held my firm hand out, a gesture of friendliness. She obviously caught on, she slowly extended her small hand out, and gently squeezed my hand, we shook slowly, and then she quickly retreated her hand beneath the blanket. I walked backwards toward my chair, keeping firm eye contact, slowly sitting down and looking into her clear white eyes.

She finally spoke after another two minutes of silence, "My name…is Korin." She said in a tiny voice. The name repeated itself in my head, a unique name, obviously, because she wasn't human anyway. I nodded and smiled at her, trying to ease her mind, she was a little less shaky now, but the fear seemed to stay in her bright eyes.

I sat motionless for at least ten minutes before finally standing, she flinched, I raised my hands again, and walked around the couch this time, headed for the kitchen, she looked at me, bewildered, I could see her back clearly, her thin figure clearly visible, her tail poked out from behind and sat level with her head, she was swaying the edge back and forth in curiosity.

I retrieved a soda from the fridge, and held it above the door for her to see, she cocked her head at me, I made a motion like I was going to drink it, lifting it to my mouth, she understood and nodded her head. I retrieved a second can, walking around the closed door back into the living area, handing the cold can to her. She let the blanket hang over her chest as she took the can in her hands, clearly confused. I kicked myself in the face for forgetting that she was obviously not familiar with human technology, and I carefully took the can from her hands. Pulling the tab back, the can hissed, and with a final jerk of my finger, the can opened, she swayed her tail in curiosity as I handed the can back to her. She slowly took it in her hands and sipped from the open end, smiling, enjoying the crisp taste. I smiled and raised my can, opening it and taking a long swig before setting it down on the table. I looked over to her and smiled, she kept her eyes wide, staring at me, almost in fear. "So...where do you come from?" I asked, trying to break the ice that seemed over 20 feet thick...

"I'm...from a planet, outside of this system, my ship was attacked, I managed to flee in an escape pod, though...the battle kind of caught me at a bad time..." she said weakly

I remembered she was naked, and stood again, this time she didn't flinch, but watched me as I walked into my room, retrieving a long T-shirt that would easily fit her. I walked back in and handed her the shirt, she looked at it, then me, confused. I tried my best to explain it to her, but she still gave me a very confused look, clearly her people wore different clothing than we did. I stood up, and took the shirt from her, then, carefully put my hands on her shoulders in a reassuring grip, she looked at me. The glassy white eyes inspiring awe in my soul, I opened up the neck of the shirt and slid it over her head, she watched as I gently took each of her arms and slid them through the holes in the shirt, the blanket had slid down to her waist now, and her rounded breasts were clearly in view. I tried my best to keep my eyes on her eyes, as I put her arm through the other hole, and slid the shirt down over her chest. I let out a sigh as I got the shirt down to her waist, she took the initiative and looked down, covering her mound with the rest of the shirt, it easily went down to her thighs. I smiled at her, she smiled back. "Thank you."

I nodded, almost inclined to kiss her, but…

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


	3. The Spark of Something New

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any character or anything from that series. I don't own anything of this story because I didn't write it. Any resemblances between any character and anything in this fan-fiction story with any other character or any other things are purely coincidental.

* * *

 **Author's Note :-**

 **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)** A big thank you to those who reviewed  & follow/favorite and who read this story. **(** ^ **‿** ^ **)**

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

 **The Beautiful Alien Visitor**

Chapter 3

* * *

(Naruto's POV)

I nodded, almost inclined to kiss her, but… the thought seemed kind of awkward, who knew what she had in that mouth of hers. I let the thought slip from my mind as I went to sit back at my chair, suddenly feeling a tug at the back of my jacket. She had her hand bunched up in the material, she clearly wanted me to stay around. I obliged and sat down a few feet away from her, she shirked the blanket and let it fall on the floor, curling up her legs she sat quietly and studied me. Korin looked at me, observing my every detail, from my head to my toe. She was clearly intrigued. I was well built, then again I had to be, I lived in the middle of nowhere. I kept a six pack of abs, fairly well built arms, and a broad set of shoulders. I was no body builder, but I was easily capable of doing heavy lifting.

She continued to stare at me, which, was a little awkward, but, being an alien visitor I felt it was only natural of her to study me. I reached forward and grabbed the remote to my TV, turning it on and glancing at her, smiling, I looked back at the TV and cycled through the channels. Keeping my mind off of her, trying to keep any kind of hard-on at bay, I absentmindedly watched TV, taking the time to pull off my jacket, revealing my well structured body. She stared at me continuously, looking over my shirt, which hid my pale white skin, her tail swaying in curiosity. She scooted closer to me, I purposely ignored her, but secretly kept aware of her gazes. I relaxed a little, hunching down in the couch and putting my hands over my stomach, she followed my hands, and looked over my pants. They easily covered my own member, which was slowly, but surely, growing in size from all this attention. She looked down my legs, but couldn't see much, I wore loose pants so I could move around, it wasn't my fault she couldn't check me out.

I don't know if I would offend her by checking her out, but I let her make the moves, her being my visitor after all. Suddenly, I felt her hand carefully grasp my arm, I looked over, she was observing it carefully, looking back at me in worry, I gave her a reassuring nod, allowing her to continue. She looked down my arm, to my thick hand, my fingers weren't thin, but compared to hers, they were like sausages. She examined each finger, noticing the small cuts and scars that had been obtained from all the work that came with living alone.

Korin looked at her own hand, then turned mine so it was palm up, I turned to watch her as she placed her own hand on top of mine. They were tiny in comparison, but other than the blue and black hues, they looked exactly like human hands. I took a gamble and folded my fingers slowly inward, she looked at me, I smiled, wrapping her hand in mine, she smiled back, intertwining her fingers with mine. She held my hand like this for almost 15 minutes, reveling in its warmth.

I glanced at her from time to time, she was concentrating on the TV now, her eyes carefully watching it. I began to study her, starting from her head, down her thin neck. I kept moving my eyes downward, past her rounded chest and flat stomach. My eyes found the bottom of the shirt, while in her exploration of me, she had let hike up slightly, I could barely see in between her shapely legs, the very bottom of her slit peeking out at me.

I gulped, averting my eyes, she looked at me and smiled, she was watching me check her out.

"I've never seen a human before…let alone…be this close to one. I can tell you're just as interested in me as I am you."

She smiled at me and relaxed her grip on my hand, and I released hers. I looked at her nervously, searching her eyes. She smiled at me and leaned closer, slowly resting her head on my shoulder. _"HOLY CRAP!"_ I thought, this alien girl was in to me! The feeling was incredible, I could not only attract human girls, but even knockout alien girls like her.

Korin let her hand rest on my lower thigh, she was totally relaxed now, content with her surroundings, again my hand found hers, and I gently gripped it. I began to hear a sound similar to purring, I cocked my head, the sound was coming from her! Now, I'm not that big on animal sex, but her purring took me to a whole new level of "turned on". I listened to the sound of her purring, the TV being drowned out by the epic silence that surrounded us. Her hand pulled away from mine, and I almost let out a sigh of despair, but she slowly moved her hand carefully, and very slowly, up and down my thigh, going from me knee, to about mid thigh.

I was shocked, she was REALLY in to me… _"I'm about to score with an alien chick…"_ I thought again. My hand took its own course, gently gripping her uncovered thigh, she sighed and shifted her legs to allow me to slowly move my hand up and down her leg, her tail swayed around her leg and curled around my wrist.

The touching went on for another half hour, time seemed to just seemed to ooze by…among other things, and I paid no attention to the TV, just the feel of her round thigh, and the sound of her content purring. One thing led to another, as her hand started to move upward on my leg, and mine did the same, we were practically about to touch each other's genitals when she suddenly pulled away. My mind gave a shout of disdain, but that shout was suddenly dulled, her hands carefully gripped my head and she turned it toward her face, I looked her in awe, her face was beautiful all in its own.

I slowly moved toward her, and she moved toward me, a voice in the back of my head told me to stop, this was an alien I was about to kiss, that's just sick! But I paid no heed as our eyes slowly closed...

 **[ To Be Continued… ]**

* * *

 **A/N 2** **–** So, do you like this chapter? **Please 'REVIEW' to tell me your thoughts & opinion.** If you like it then **Favorite/Follow** this story.


End file.
